The Lady in Red
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: Very, very AU.  The Fifth Age didn't happen.  Palin died during his Test and his two brothers lived past the war with Chaos... and the change that is within will explain itself.  No pairings.


The Lady in Red

A Dragonlance One-Shot

by Ahn-Li Steffraini

_**Background**: Usha is Raistlin's daughter in this one, but the only ones who know of her is Dalamar (who managed to keep her hidden in Palathas). She never met Tasslehoff nor was arrested in Palanthas. Somehow, which will not be addressed in this vignette, she got through to the Tower (perhaps because it let her) and met Dalamar before anyone else. She is also half-Irda, not full human. Palin died during his Test and the two elder brothers live. I guess it's an AU of my own AU – _Dragons of Summer_ & _Dark Uncle_. It would take place after Dragons of Summer Flame, in a world where the Gods never left._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Dragonlance and I am not making any money off the posting of this fiction._

_

* * *

_"It's a fine wedding," said Davies to the older man beside him.

By far the older man was not frail nor feeble, but still stood pretty much as strong as he always had throughout his youth. He smiled even as he shifted uneasily in the fancier clothes than he was used to. Caramon Majere looked out over the crowd that had gathered for his second son's wedding. "It is indeed," he agreed.

The reception was in full swing, and it was past the part of formality in the crowded hall in Palanthas. It seemed almost surreal when a young page came running in and over to the Grandmaster of the Rose Knights. "My lord, the Lady of the Tower of High Sorcery... the Palanthas Tower of High Sorcery... is here."

Caramon and Davies looked at each other in confusion, and then Davies paled. "By all that is good in the heavens... what is she doing here?"

For a moment, Caramon was confused, "Who?"

Davies looked at Caramon, "I have a confession to make, my old friend. Remember that bard's tale about your niece?"

"I am aware of only one nephew... oh... that," Caramon crinkled his brows. "Bard's tale. We've been over this. None of the Companions have ever found proof of her, and Astinus would not even discuss it."

Davies sighed, "Since when does 'Astinus does not discuss something' ever mean that it's not true or untrue?"

Caramon shrugged, and then Davies turned to the page. "Tell her we would be honoured if she joined us, after all, she is a Lady of some influence among the nobility in Palanthas," he then turned to Caramon. "We'll go with that card. She will not make a scene... not any more than her mere appearance here would anyway. She is very well bred and mannered. A true lady, as I said. She undoubtedly waited until the least formal moment to wish your son and his new wife well, as proper someone not necessarily invited."

"Should she have been?" asked Caramon, suspiciously. He was not a stupid man by far, even though sometimes it took awhile for him to add things together... and there was by far enough hints on this Lady's identity being dropped. "If she is my neice, then perhaps she should have been invited to a family affair, even if you don't like her place in your city."

Davies had the grace to look uncomfortable, "You could be right. She will have too much grace to say so as bluntly as you, and by far too much proper decorum to bring it up here."

A moment later Caramon saw delicate feet dressed in fine black leather boots as they gracefully came down the steps. And then he saw a red hem edged in black lace, and, what little he saw of petticoats, they too also appeared to be red with black lace. Eventually he saw a hand, gracefully grasping the rail on her way down, in fine black leather gloves. Her bodice was of jet beads and more red silk, and her black cloak covered her head so that her face was left in shadows. The clasp was made of antiqued silver, with the triple representation of the three moons ringed in thorns.

The symbol of the Tower of High Sorcery was three moons... the ring around was a signifier of which one. Thorns meant Palanthas.

Raistlin's tower.

Caramon swallowed and stared hard at Davies, "You knew."

A moment later, it was confirmed which tower when Dalamar stepped into view a few steps behind the Lady of the Tower, obviously not her equal meaning his tenuous position of Master of the Tower had been supplanted. Davies stepped forward, bowed to her, ignored Dalamar. "Lady Usha, I am surprised by your presence. Honoured, but surprised."

"I am sure," she said as she removed the hood of her cloak.

Caramon sucked in a breath. She wasn't exactly to his taste, but she was still very beautiful. She was very thin like his brother, but also taller than Dalamar. Her ears, not human... not elven. He'd also had enough dealing with ogres to know the shape of their ears. Her features were a difficult, but not unattractive mix of what the Irda must be like and the influence of his brother. Tall, thin... almost gaunt, but like a living statue. Her skin was not quite golden, but not quite blue. It was not green, but more like a faded royal blue with a faint metallic golden sheen. Her eyes were gold, like Raistlin's, and her hair white. The skin would have thrown him off if not for the fact that she looked very much like Rosamun – the twin's mother – making it obvious she was of his family. "Can I introduce you to the groom's father, Caramon Majere?" asked Davies as he motioned to Caramon who walked up... and realized she was slightly taller than he was.

"I am honoured to meet you, Companion of the Lance," she inclined her head slightly. "And I wish you congratulations on your son's nuptials."

"Thank you, my Lady," said Caramon. "I am honoured to meet you as well. Dalamar, a pleasure, as always."

Dalamar lifted a brow, "On this occasion it is. Congratulations, Caramon. You must be proud of your son."

Caramon smiled, realizing that for once Dalamar had no double meaning to his words and meant as he said. "Thank you," then, in a pique against Davies. "Why don't you congratulate them yourselves? I would be happy, and remiss, if I didn't offer you some refreshment since you came all the way here on such a cool day. You must be parched, perhaps some mulled wine to warm yourselves by the fire within?"

Dalamar's eyebrows rose another notch, but caught the aghast look on Davies' face. "It sounds delightful," he said. "If the Lady wishes, I will go along with her desires."

She looked past them all to the party within the inner hall. "I would be delighted," she took hold of Caramon's offered arm. Once out of earshot of Davies and Dalamar, "I have to say I have heard much about you and have been trying to find a way to meet you."

Caramon looked at her, "You have, my Lady?"

"Please, drop that formality unless you wish to keep me at a distance. I would understand if you did, but I have to admit I would not like that you did," Usha leaned in and whispered.

With a sign, Caramon admitted, "I don't know if I should or not yet. I have only just met you and have heard nothing of you until only moments of you being presented."

"Truly?" she sighed. "How well Dalamar keeps his secrets."

"My Lady, I was under the impression that you were the Lady of the Tower, and he is..." Caramon searched for the word.

"He is," she answered. "I am, but you would be surprised that a Lady, or Lord, is no Master or Mistress when it comes to the Tower. Being the Lady means I have right by inheritance to it as property under Palanthian property and family law. My father was the Master, yes, but even though I am Lady I am no Master unless I pass the Test of High Sorcery and become a fully fledged wizard. With Dalamar as my Master I have not progressed to that point."

"Perhaps on purpose."

"Hardly," she grimaced. "I think he wants me to pass it all too much – he is not the true Master and therefore cannot unlock its secrets. He woos me, tries to seduce me... pushes me to learn wizardry and magic. Through me he can unlock whatever secrets he feels are there once I become Master."

"Am I missing something here, but did you just say you don't want to be a wizard?" asked Caramon.

"No. It is an art and science, but not my kind of Art," she admitted. "I am no wizard. It is too much calculations and planning, and cloistered living, than I care for. Too much time among dead things with no life in them. No, I wish to have Art that is living and changing, uncloistered. Life in the moment. There is a bardic school in Qualinost that is open to all races on Krynn. I wish to go there."

"What about the Tower?" he asked.

"I own it, but I am no Master of it. Perhaps there are secrets that should never be revealed. What I have heard that Dalamar may want perhaps should never be uncovered or found," she answered. "Let him be the Master of the Tower in that he can train apprentices and look after the Wizard's tower in that way. Ah, you must be Tanin..."

"Madam?" asked Tanin in confusion, while looking at his father in confusion.

"Tanin, this is Lady Usha of the Tower of High Sorcery here in Palanthas," answered Caramon. "Milady, this is my son, Sir Tanin of the Solamnic Knights, Order of the Sword and his wife Patricia."

"A pleasure to meet you both, and let me offer you sincere congratulations on your marriage. May you know many, many years of happiness, health, and wealth of both spirit and finances," Usha said to them.

"Thank you, milady," murmured Patricia with a barest of brushes to Usha's offered hand.

"Thank you, Lady Usha," said Tanin with a slight bow. "You honour us by coming to wish us this."

"It was the least I could do," she said and then she nodded. "You must forgive me if so soon after my arrival I must take my leave. I do believe your CO is about to have a coronary with me here. Caramon, this was a pleasure."

He turned, and grabbed her arm, "Do not let Dalamar push you to something you don't want. Even _he_ wouldn't want his daughter to be something she didn't want to be."

With that she was gone.

~Fin?~


End file.
